Vapor purge systems are used in engines to decrease emissions. Vapor purge systems may include a vapor purge canister in fluidic communication with an intake passage. Fuel vapor may build up in the purge canister during engine operation. A vapor purge valve may be used to implement purge operation and control transfer of fuel vapors from the purge canister to the intake manifold at desired operating conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,485 discloses a purge valve having a dampening element between a plunger and an outlet tube. The dampening element reduces ticking noise generated during valve operation. Whether or not the purge valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,485 reduces ticking noises from a purge valve, additional noises may be generated in the valve. Certain flow conditions in the purge valve may generate additional audible noises. For example, high turbulent kinetic energy may be generated in the purge valve during purge operation thereby generating undesirable sound waves which may be heard by the vehicle operator.
The Inventors herein have recognized the above issues and developed a vapor purge valve that can be positioned in an engine. The vapor purge valve includes a purge valve inlet, a purge valve outlet, and a muffler including a housing at least partially enclosing a diffuser in fluidic communication with the purge valve inlet and the purge valve outlet.
The muffler attenuates noises generated from purge gases traveling through the purge valve, decreasing the likelihood of a vehicle operator hearing noises from the purge valve. Specifically, in some examples, the muffler includes a noise attenuation chamber in fluidic communication with muffling passages opening into a diffuser passage included in the diffuser. As a result, turbulent kinetic energy in the gas flow through the diffuser is reduced, thereby decreasing audible noises generated by the vapor purge valve. Consequently, customer satisfaction may be increased. Furthermore, the configuration of the muffler described above does not significantly increase losses in the purge valve.
The above advantages and other advantages, and features of the present description will be readily apparent from the following Detailed Description when taken alone or in connection with the accompanying drawings.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure. Additionally, the above issues have been recognized by the inventors herein, and are not admitted to be known.